A Zeek Meets A Feddie, Again
by X Himura Kenji
Summary: 0080 fic- Title kinda says it
1. Shinjistu no Uta

A Zeek meets a Feddie, Again  
  
By: X Himura Kenji  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 0080 or know anyone who dose, bla, bla, bla. DON'T SUW ME CUZ I'M SMALL!  
  
Chapter 1: Shinjistu no Uta  
  
Colony of Libot  
  
May 15, 0093  
  
Its been 23 years since the battle of Alex Gundam and the Zaku II, and the battle of two  
  
friends that never knew. Everybody knows the story know, the people say its like a fairy tale but in  
  
reality, like 'War in the Pocket' that just shows up on your front door step when you least expect it.  
  
Alfred, who is now a Neo Zenon Lt, and Christina, a London Belle Commander. Both off at war, they do  
  
not keep in touch with anyone anymore. But, this will all change in just ten minutes in the same place it  
  
all started in, Libot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ALFED! Get up, time for school!" yelled Al's mom cheerfully.  
  
"Mom! Today is my last day here and I want to spend it locked in my room! And its not school,  
  
its Harmonics Training for my new suit!"   
  
"Well at least come down for breakfast!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say mom" Al said with a sigh of annoyance.  
  
Al picked some clothes and put on his Neo Zenon jacket, "One more kill until I'm an Ace! Just like Bernie! Yeah right, I wish! That lying chump never told anything true, if he did he'd probably still be alive."   
  
He thought to himself as he put it on and grabbed his training manuals. Now Al even looked like Bernie, shaggy hair and all. As Al came down the stairs he heard the News was on. He sat in his favorite chair in the living room to watch it.  
  
"We're reporting live from Libot Space Port where London Belle Pilot Christina Mackenzie is returning to her home colony for a special one day memorial, honoring the heroes of the One Year War. The high-test security in Libot's history will be in use to keep Neo Zenon, or any Zenon skin-heads left out of Town Square where the memorial will take place. Thank you for watching Channel 1756 News and tune in at 12:00pm for the noon report with me, Lexa Kayima! And I'm still looking for a new job!" The TV was cut off by Al because he hit the big red OFF button. He never liked that Lexa girl anyway.  
  
"Al, time for school! Here are your books now hurry up now." said Al's mom  
  
"Training mom, train----ing!" He said swiping his manuals away from her.  
  
"Ok, then don't miss your TRAIN then, see you later honey!"  
  
"I give up. . . . Whatever!"  
  
He slammed the door behind him and started walking toward the sidewalk. He suddenly stopped at  
  
the edge of the pathway that came from his house into the sidewalk, standing next to the steel garbage can in amazement. He looked up and saw a very tall man shaped object under a huge red piece of cloth. He threw his books in the trash can he stood next to and ran toward Time Square.  
  
When he was about a mile away from Town Square a large, tall man warring a Police uniform with  
  
letters that spelled SECURITY on his bullet-proof vest next to a London Belle logo patch, pushed Al off the  
  
sidewalk into the street, luckily there was a barricade blocking the street so there where no cars.  
  
"Fly away home to your boyfriend Aznilbe, The Good For Nothing Red Comet you Neo Zeek!" Yelled the man.  
  
"Do you know who I am!? I'm Alfred Izaruha! Chis is my best friend!" said Al as he got up.  
  
"Oh, its you, hu? Well, I have very stricked rules, NO ZEEKS! So beat it!"   
  
"Fine have it your way!" said Al whipping the dirt from his face.  
  
"Aw....... SIT ON IT!!! SCRAM"  
  
He ran away and threw his Neo Zenon jacket off, stole some little kids skateboard and rode through allies and ran through backyards to get to Town Square without getting caught. When he got there he snuck through the sewer. He still knew all the secret ways from when he was a kid.  
  
"Finally I'm out of there! I'm a little to big now to do that again."  
  
Al looked up on the stage where London Belle soldiers and guys dressed up in Federation uniforms with guns saluted tall old guys with loads of metals on their uniforms.  
  
"Jezze! They must weigh 50 pounds over weight with all those metals! Who'd des guys do!?"  
  
The huge covered object was to the right of the stage, but not on it. Christina was in the middle of the stage, saluting a young-looking Belle officer, Lt. Commander Steven Nom. When Al found her on the  
  
stage she gave the Belle officer a small kiss then bent down and picked up Lt. Commander Nom's little boy on stage and played with him a little. Al took it that Nom and Chris where married and the young boy was there son and walked away disappointed.  
  
"She has a son now, she's to busy for me any more, for Berney any more. . . "  
  
Al walked to his favorite place in Libot. The top of a now abandoned warehouse, where Berney  
  
first told him about the Gundam. At the top he could see Town Square. He looked over to Town Square  
  
while the huge object under the red cloth was being uncovered. What was under the cloth made all this memories of Bernie, Chris and the battle flash before him.  
  
"Oh my god! Its the Alex! No wait!" He pulled a small pair of binoculars out of his pocket and looked at the name on the sheild.  
  
"The . . . . Chis? They renamed it!?"  
  
He saw a Gundam that looked just like the Alex but what was blue on the Alex was now red on  
  
the Chris.  
  
"This is way mess up! I don't get it! These 23 years went by way to fast! First thing I know  
  
Im crying over Berney's dead body and now, Chris has a son and is being worshiped like a freaking god!"  
  
Al slammed his fist on the iron roof, making a dent.  
  
"Come on now, Al! Calm yourself down. . . .Wake up and smell the stardust, it isn't '79 anymore!  
  
Your not a kid anymore! This is reality!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Note from Author: Ok, OK, really, extremely gay, I know LET FLAMES IGNIGHT IF NESSESARY! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


	2. Beatiful Desaster

A Zeek Meets a Feddie, Again  
  
By: X Himura Kenji  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster..........  
  
Al walked jumped down off the roof and walked to the park. He laid down on a bench under a tall tree.  
  
He fell asleep, and dreamt about the horrible night he saw Barney die.  
  
  
  
He was asleep for about 30 minutes. He woke up yelling from the nightmare. He got hold of himself and looked down a path where he heard a small children laughing and running around a tall girl. She walked away from them waving, then pulled out a small booklet out of her inside jacket pocket. She was wearing the her usual Federation Woman's outfit.  
  
(N/A: The outfit she wares in MSG: Journey to Jaburo. Also, in this story, Chris was transfers to London  
  
Belle, but she is wearing her Federation uniform because she just came from the ceremony honoring the   
  
heros/heroens of the One Year War. In other words, she wore that uniform during the One Year War).  
  
"Wow, she's....like.....there!" Al exclaimed and ran over to her.  
  
"Chris! Chris! Christina! Get your royal Feddie ass over here to greet an old friend!" yelled  
  
Al as he ran to her.  
  
"Excuse me sir? Wait, Al? Is that you Al?" she replied.  
  
"Yeah its me! Its great to see you again Chris!" Said Al as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Its been so long! How have ya' been?"  
  
"Everything's great! What about you?"  
  
"Oh that's good. I've just been transferred to Londo Belle so everything is going good. Have you been treating you mom and dad good? Not giving them to much trouble I hope!"  
  
"My mom still the same as always and my dad...eh, lets just says he's a dad not happy about his only  
  
son piloting Mobile Suits, ya know."  
  
"Ah! I see. So what Organization do you belong to?."  
  
"Oh, uh, Neo Zenon."  
  
Chris looks surprised. She was sure that Al would do the right thing and fight for the Federation or Londo Belle. She laughed at the thought of a Zeek and a Feddie having a normal conversation without arguing about their differences.  
  
"Like Berney, hu?" Chris said trying not to show her disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, your not mad are you?"  
  
"Of course not, Al!"  
  
"Oh good. Now that's off my chest, I feel better now. So, uh, how's your son?  
  
"Son!? What are you talking about Al!? I don't even have a boy friend!" Chris giggled.  
  
"Oh jeez, I feel retarded now!"  
  
They both laughed and told stupid jokes, then stared at each other for a few minutes. Chris didn't  
  
know what to say, neither did Al.   
  
"So. . . . is Bernie around anywhere?" Chris asked. Al didn't replied, so Chris just dropped the  
  
subject.  
  
"OH MAN! Look at the time I have to get going! Maybe we can talk tomorrow, when do you leave here?" said Chris said looking her watch then up at Al.  
  
"Today's my last day........" Al said disopionted  
  
"Oh, well, I have to apologize, I'm leaving tomorrow too."  
  
"Oh ok, but hey! When this wars over what do you ya say we meet here and, ya know, hang out or something!"  
  
"Yeah! Sounds great! It's a date then! Well, good bye Al!"  
  
Chris walked away slowly. Like she just lost a good friend and didn't want to show it. Al couldn't just let  
  
her walk away like that. He had to stop her, so he just said the first thing he thought of, even if it was a  
  
lie.  
  
"I'm almost and Ace ya' know!" he yelled out to get her attention.  
  
She stopped, paused, and turned around and looked back at Al.  
  
"That's great" She said softly and turned away from him and started to walk away again.  
  
  
  
"That's it! That's all you have to say! When you found out Berney was an Ace you were jumping   
  
for joy and now I'm and Ace and all you have to say is 'That's great'! But guess what Chris, I wish I didn't  
  
have to brake it to ya' but Berney's DEAD! And he never was an Ace! Now all you care about is your  
  
work and that new fucking Gundam that's named after you, colored after you, even customized for you! You don't care about me anymore, you don't even give a care about Berney any-" Al was cut off by Chris turning around furiously, crying. She slapped Al ong the chek.  
  
  
  
"How dare you, Al! Is that what you really think!? You think I don't care about you? You think  
  
all I care about is my job!? I have to support my whole family and myself on my small budget! And that  
  
Gundam I don't care about the stupid Gundam! And Berney......just keep him out of this!" Chris  
  
turned away, running and crying at the sometime. Not all because of Al, but because she realized the ttuth had been kept from her the whole time. Al could care less right now.  
  
"Fine! Go! If we meet in battle I'm going to kick your ass! I'm not going to go easy on you! I'm  
  
not! And once I kill you then I'll become not just an Ace but a Newtype!!! Everyone will know my name!  
  
They'll say, 'Hey that CAPTIN LEUITENANT COMMANDER ALFRED IZARUHA! Hey the guy who  
  
DESTROYED THE GUNDAM!' Yeah, that's what they'll say!"  
  
All threw a stick hard in her direction, but she was to far away for it to hit her.  
  
"I never want to see you again. Get out of my life. Chris, I hate you!  
  
He ran away not looking back.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA ...... oo;....uh, ok THE SECOND CHAPTER TO MY OFFICALLY GAY FANFIC! Chapter 3 is coming....that is, if you care anymore! 


	3. Goodbye

A Zeek Meets A Feddie, Again  
  
By: X Himura Kenji  
  
Chapter 3: Goodbye  
  
Two months later......  
  
Al's mom sat in front of the TV to watch the news. She was shocked to here what  
  
the announcer said:  
  
"Today is a tragic day in Libot when the people heard of the death of  
  
Christina McKenzie and Alfred Izaruha. It seems while in battle McKenzie's Gundam   
  
"Chris" and Alfred's Sazbai exploded in battle fighting each other. The two were   
  
able to eject before the explosion but before help could arrive the two died in each  
  
others arms of internal bleeding and loss of air. In other news -"   
  
Mrs. Izaruha fell the floor and cried.  
  
Please come back to me,  
  
Following memories  
  
To the source of gentleness and dreams,  
  
In order to be born, and shine to the stars  
  
Once again...   
  
Soul's refrain   
  
Your naked skin wrapped in blue shadows  
  
Trembles quietly in this moment  
  
Your fingertip searches for me,  
  
As if asking for the whereabouts of life   
  
The you that was embraced by fate  
  
Blooms in season like an ephemeral flower  
  
Leaving behind the scent of hope on your chest  
  
Scattering hurriedly in splendid form   
  
Please come back to me,  
  
Before you are born  
  
To the earth you spent your days on  
  
Please come back into my arms,  
  
To meet again  
  
Miracles do happen, however many times   
  
Soul's refrain   
  
When eyes are closed as if in prayer  
  
The world simply disappears there into the darkness  
  
Even so, my heartbeat starts again  
  
Looking for a bounded eternity  
  
Please come back to me,  
  
Following memories  
  
To the source of gentleness and dreams.  
  
You, too, please come back,  
  
So we can love each other.  
  
Heart and body repeat   
  
Soul's refrain   
  
Please come back to me,  
  
Before you are born  
  
To the earth you spent your days on  
  
Please come back into my arms  
  
To meet again  
  
Miracles do happen, however many times  
  
Soul' Refrian  
  
[FADE]  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
A/N:..........Wow........was that not the sucky-est ending of all time or what 


End file.
